


Facts

by rhyol1te



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Could be some Grantaire/Combeferre/Enjolras if you squint, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Grantaire and Combeferre, swapping facts and waiting for Enjolras.
Relationships: Combeferre & Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Combeferre & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2019)





	Facts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThebanSacredBand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThebanSacredBand/gifts).



The first time that they actually spend time together is in the hospital waiting room. Oh, Grantaire and Combeferre have spent time together before (mostly at meetings), and they see each other whenever Grantaire spends the night with Enjolras, but there's always been the buffer of Enjolras between them.

It's oddly nice, and slightly awkward to be sitting here, on the hard plastic chairs with nothing really to do.

Grantaire looks at Combeferre, who is looking at his phone. Combeferre's sleeves are pushed up, and he can see a tattoo what looks like the outline of a moth peeking out from one of them.

"Did you know that some moths don't have mouths?" Grantaire says.

Combeferre puts down his phone. "Really?"

"Yeah," Grantaire says. "They eat a bunch when they're caterpillars, and then when they're, you know, moths they just fly around for a few days, mate, and then die. I guess they don't really need mouths."

"Huh," Combeferre says. "That's cool. Did you know that you can attract moths using bananas, beer, and peanut butter?" He says it with the air of someone who's tried it. And who knows? Maybe that's where the grease stains on his and Enjolras' patio-slash-balcony furniture come from.

"They sound like my kind of insect," Grantaire says. "I mean, who wouldn't want a peanut and banana sandwich and some beer?"

"Fair," Combeferre says, and nods.

Grantaire grins, and then sees Enjolras, arm in a cast. "Is your arm going to fall off?"

"Not this time," Enjolras says, giving him a quick kiss, "but maybe next time I fall off the balcony it might."

...

"Slugs have three noses," Combeferre tells Grantaire a few days later, scrambling eggs.

"There's a law in Canada that saying 'sorry' isn't an admission of guilt," Grantaire says. "It was passed in 2009. Are there any eggs for me?"

Combeferre rolls his eyes. "Of course. But only if you don't drown them in maple syrup."

"Have I ever been known to do that?" Grantaire flings his arms up for dramatic effect. "Enjolras, have I ever been known to put syrup on my eggs?"

"Yes," Enjolras says, taking a long drink of his milk and sugar with coffee.

"True," Grantaire says, taking the plate Combeferre offered him and hunting for maple syrup in the refrigerator.

...

"Combeferre. Combeferre. Combeferre. What do I get Enjolras for Christmas?"

"Hmmm," Combeferre says, and takes a sip of his tea. Grantaire knows that he's doing it for the drama, and that if asked if he's doing it for the drama, he will deny it.

"He's already gotten something for me, or at least," Grantaire checks his watch, "I think he has, he left two hours ago to do some Christmas shopping, which means that this is the best time for me to get something for him!"

"But you can't think of anything," Combeferre says.

"But I can't think of anything," Grantaire agrees. "Did you know that a cow/bison hybrid is called a beefalo?"

"No," Combeferre says. "I did not."

"Anyway, will you come Christmas shopping with me to find something for Enjolras?"

Combeferre looks at his laptop, and then looks at the clock. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah, fuck it. This essay's not going to get any better if I edit it more. It might even get worse."

...

Grantaire ends up getting Enjolras a notebook with _plans for world domination_ on the front. He crosses out the 'world domination,' part though, and puts 'betterment' instead, and a mug, since Enjolras dropped his off the balcony last week. He covers both in painted sunflowers.

...

 _Peanuts are beans and coconuts are mammals,_ Grantaire texts Combeferre.

 _Yes to the first thing, absolutely not to the second,_ Combeferre responds.

...

"Fancy meeting you here," Combeferre says outside of the philosophy building.

"It's like we go to the same university," Grantaire says.

Combeferre laughs. "So, why are you here? I thought you didn't have any classes on Mondays."

"How'd you know that?" Grantaire says with narrowed eyes. "It's a secret."

"If you want to keep things secret," Combeferre says, "you shouldn't brag about them at breakfast."

"True," Grantaire says, "Enjolras and I are meeting for lunch."

"Ah," Combeferre says. "I need to meet with my professor."

Grantaire bobs his head up and down. "Did you know that armadillo shells are bulletproof?"

"The name of the protein nicknamed titin," Combeferre says, "would take three and a half hours to say out loud."

"Wow. Do you think the scientists who work with it have to work extra hours so they have time to say it?"

"Maybe," Combeferre says. "Or maybe they just have people whose job it is to stand in the back and recite it, so that they can just say, 'you know, that thing. What that guy said.'"

Grantaire laughs as Enjolras comes down the steps of the building.

"Fancy seeing my boyfriend _and_ his roommate here!" Grantaire calls to him.

Enjolras laughs. "It's almost like we arranged to meet here. Combeferre, do you want to come to lunch with us?"

"I do," Combeferre says, "but I have to meet my professor, so I can't."

"Aw," Grantaire says. "Well, cats have one less toe on their back paws than on their front!"

...

For Christmas, Combeferre gives Grantaire what seem to be hand-knitted mothman.

"Awww!" Grantaire says. "You care about me!"

Combeferre gives him the look that comes out when someone has been using too much self-deprecating humour around him and he's starting to think they're taking it seriously. "Yes, I do."

"Me too," says Enjolras, who is currently draped over both of them on the soft.

"I love you guys too," Grantaire says, and pulls out his gifts. Enjolras gets the notebook and mug, both of which he is delighted with.

Grantaire gives Combeferre a cactus with a truly horrible pun written on the pot.

"Never mind," Combeferre says. "I love the cactus more."

"It needs a name," Grantaire says.

"Herbert."

"Herbert?"

“Herbert.”

"Can it be Herbert Leonardia Cabbage the Cactus?”

“Sure,” Combeferre says.

...

"I do love y’all, though," Combeferre says.

"Y'all," Grantaire says, blank-faced.

There's a pause.

"Me too," Enjolras says.

"Uh huh," Grantaire says. "Love y'all too."

…

“Slugs have three noses,” Grantaire says. Combeferre doesn't mention that that fact is stolen from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
